


Bedtime

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Bedtime

******

Frankie Drake knew that there were things that people did that they themselves weren't even aware of. Golfers would practice their swing using their umbrella for example. And people also did things in their sleep without realizing it too. They snored, talked in their sleep, or just tossed and turned.

In Mary Shaw's case it was tossing and turning. Already she'd jabbed Frankie in the ribs with a wide arcing elbow, and completely untucked the covers with a series of kicks.

Scowling, Frankie found herself rapidly scurrying over and past Mary as the other woman rolled over to her side of the bed. Settling down, Frankie blinked as the covers were suddenly pulled off her. Looking back over she watched, amazed, as Mary rolled around and around, pulling the covers tightly around herself into a little cocoon.

Now coverless, Frankie's scowl deepened as she rapidly sat up and began to unwind Mary from her cocoon, only for Mary to let out a quiet whine and wildly flail out with one arm, nearly hitting Frankie in the head. Grabbing the limb, Frankie gently eased it down to Mary's side, giving the arm a little pat as it remained still.

Going back to unwinding Mary's cocoon, Frankie tugged the now-free covers back over herself, letting out an exasperated sigh as Mary suddenly rolled back over, her arm flopping around wildly, nearly catching Frankie in the face.

Catching the flailing limb, Frankie laid it down across her midsection, smiling as Mary's arm curled around her, pulling her close and then tucking her head against Frankie's chest, only to suddenly sit up and steal Frankie's pillow from right out from under her head.

Grunting as her head hit the mattress, Frankie blinked in surprise as Mary--still asleep--tucked the pillow under her arm and then went back to sleep.

Sighing, Frankie resigned herself to not getting much sleep tonight and just curled up to Mary's side...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
